


Can you keep quiet?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [21]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, SPOILER they were not quiet and Lorcan hates them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party - one of my faves actually.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Can you keep quiet?

Rowan hissed as Aelin’s hands grazed the skin of his back.

“Your hands are freezing, Fireheart,” Rowan murmured onto her lips.

Her response was to kiss him again, this time catching his bottom lip between her teeth. That had him pressing her onto the wall, his body pinning her there, her softness against his hardness, it had Aelin sighing which gave him access to her mouth. Aelin groaned at the feeling of him and she started tugging at his shirt. Rowan made quicker work of her’s and now she was hissing at him.

“This wall in freezing.”

“Let me help you with that,” Rowan said as he ran his hands down from her waist, over her hips and to her thighs. Then he was hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist like they had done so many times before. He carried her to the couch and laid her down, kissing her neck her collar bones. They were light, barely whispers of his lips and it had her breaking out in goose bumps and laughing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Rowan started to drag his hands up over her bare stomach, sliding them around to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. But then the front door to his apartment opened and it had them both freezing.

“You said he would be out tonight,” was all Aelin time to bite out before a disgusted noise sounded from the direction from the door.

“That’s a communal couch, keep it to your room Whitethorn,” Lorcan’s gruff voice said as he made his way through the apartment.

That had Aelin grabbing a cushion from the floor and covering her almost naked chest with it. She needed had to, Lorcan didn’t bother to look their way as he passed.

“I’m serious, I’ll get the spray bottle.” Then Lorcan was slamming his door.

Aelin dropped the pillow and rubbed her face with her hands as she let out a frustrated groan. Rowan kissed her once her lips were revealed to him again, long and lingering enough that he knew it would have Aelin’s blood heating again.

“Can you keep quiet?” He asked giving her a wicked grin.

Aelin’s answer was a grin of her own, twice as wicked as his.


End file.
